Odiada alianza
by Velveth
Summary: Draco Malfoy va a ir a Azkaban y Hermione es la única persona que puede ayudarle. Pero el método para ello, dictado por el fallecido Dumbledore, no es agradable para ambos. ¿Aceptará Granger ofrecer su ayuda? ¿Podrán dos fuerzas que se repelen por naturaleza vivir bajo el mismo techo aparentando ser un matrimonio feliz de cara al Ministerio? -Dramione- / Hansy, Blinny, T/L, R/D
1. Dichosa carta

**Discaimer:** _Los personajes y parte del universo -pero no todo-, de esta historia no me pertencen, sino a J.K. Rowling. No obstante, la historia es mía. _

_Os traigo una nueva historia de Draco y Hermione, muy diferente a Subyugada, os ruego que le deis una oportunidad. Los personajes no se van a enamorar ni en el primer, ni en el segundo, ni quinto y dudo mucho que en el séptimo porque quiero hacer que su relación florezca de la forma más natural posible._

_Sin mayor dilación, os dejo con mi fic, que espero que disfrutéis y dejéis reviews con vuestra opinión._

* * *

**#01**

**Dichosa carta **

Cuando abrió una carta de Albus Dumbledore a su nombre, después de que acabara la guerra y el gran mago para muchos hubiera muerto, Malfoy tenía la sensación de que no iba a leer nada agradable. Ya no solo por el hecho de que para él siempre se haya tratado de un viejo chiflado, sino porque era consciente de que Dumbledore siempre pensaba en todo.

Comenzó a leer la carta poco a poco y tratando de estar tranquilo. Pero conforme iba paseando los ojos por cada línea y cada palabra del folio, más los agrandaba y más nervioso se ponía.

Apartó el papel de él y profirió un gemido agónico acompañado de una mueca de incredulidad. No podía estar leyendo lo que estaba leyendo. Era imposible.

La guerra terminó exactamente un año atrás. El Ministerio estaba colapsado de trabajo desde entonces, por lo que los juicios se deliberaban con lentitud. Su padre fue condenado a ir a Azkaban y el juicio de Draco estaba cerca. Sabía perfectamente que correría la misma suerte que su progenitor pues casi todas las resoluciones eran las mismas salvo con la variedad de los años sentenciados en prisión o el beso de los dementores. Efectivamente, el sangrelimpia Draco Malfoy no iba a salvarse aquella vez.

O eso pensaba, porque aquella carta contenía el único modo de librarse de prisión y, sin embargo, no estaba contento con la solución. Era peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

* * *

Hermione se dejó caer sobre el sofá de su casa cuando leyó una carta a su nombre del fallecido Dumbledore. Respiró hondo a la par que cerraba los ojos. Debía relajarse.

—¿Qué sucede, hija? —Preguntó su madre, la Sra. Granger—. ¿No ha habido suerte con la entrevista?

—No es eso… —respondió la joven—. Pero me parece que tampoco.

Se puso en pie, cogió su chaqueta y fue en busca de Harry. Tenía que hablar con él.

* * *

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible! —Exclamó Ron, el cual también se había encontrado con Harry y Hermione.

—Baja la voz… —murmuró la chica.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —Preguntó Harry intentando aparentar calma.

—Pues… no lo sé —confesó ella.

—A mí lo que me sorprende es que dudes. Obviamente no —se quejó el pelirrojo.

—Cállate, Ronald, soy libre de hacer lo que me dé la gana, ¿no? —dijo Hermione con un tono entre desafiante y de burla.

El aludido puso una mueca de desacuerdo, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado mientras murmuraba cosas ininteligibles.

Su relación con Ron Weasly empezó… y acabó. Simplemente eran demasiado incompatibles. Él no se cortaba en mirar otras faldas y a Hermione ese aspecto de él siempre le enervó. Tenían discusiones continuas y finalmente decidieron romper. Estuvieron un breve tiempo sin dirigirse la palabra, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que entre ellos había una amistad más profunda de lo que se pensaban, por eso decidieron volver a hablarse.

—Creo que voy a aceptar —decidió ella tras un par de minutos en silencio—. Estoy segura de que Dumbledore no se equivoca y tiene razón. Esto lo está haciendo por él, porque sabe que puede mejorar y confía en mí para que le ayude con ello.

Harry posó su mano en el hombro de ella en gesto de apoyo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Si eres tú, seguro que lo consigues —animó el moreno dedicándole una sonrisa que fue instantáneamente devuelta por Hermione.

—Necesito volver a leer esa carta —comentó Ron, cogiendo el papel de la mesa.

_Hola, Sta. Granger._

_Si está leyendo esta carta es seguramente porque yo no puedo comunicarle esto en persona y que, por fortuna, Potter consiguió frenar a Lord Voldemort. _

_Granger, usted siempre fue una alumna brillante y ejemplar, y eso siempre molestó mucho a gran parte de la Casa Slytherin. Usted bien sabe que muchos de ellos no estaban conformes con su origen, pues se trata de una nacida de muggles. Pero el origen no define al mago, puesto que usted es una bruja excepcional. _

_Si le estoy diciendo estas cosas, Granger, es porque tengo una misión para usted, que esperó que consiga. Posiblemente el Sr. Draco Malfoy sea condenado a largos años en Azkaban por haber honrado lealtad a los magos equivocados. Pero yo sé que Malfoy puede salvarse y deseo que lo haga, no solo de prisión sino de los ideales y prejuicios que posee. Y sé perfectamente que no hay nadie más adecuada que usted. _

_Por ello, Granger, quiero que se case con Malfoy y vivan juntos como una pareja, mínimo dos años. Quizá en estos momentos le parezca una completa locura, pero es necesario. _

_Le haré llegar a Malfoy otra carta en el mismo momento que le llegue a usted ésta._

_Espero que acepte. Les he comprado hasta la alianza._

_Con mis cordiales saludos,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

—Sigo sin dar crédito —suspiró Ron—. ¿Cómo puede Dumbledore hacer esto? ¿No es consciente de lo mucho que te ha despreciado y desprecia Malfoy? Sólo tienes dieciocho años.

Hermione recordó cada una de las vejaciones del rubio dedicadas a ella.

—Decidido —dijo ella apretando los puños—. Lo voy a hacer.

* * *

Draco Malfoy no podía darle la noticia a su padre. Si lo hacía estaba claro que le diría que era mejor pudrirse en Azkaban que ser un traidor a la sangre. De hecho, ni el mismo estaba seguro de ello. Le dio un escalofrío por la espalda al pensar en él casado con la sangresucia de Hermione Granger. Por favor, no.

Pero tampoco quería ir a Azkaban. Había cosas que quería hacer. Era demasiado joven y en parte se arrepentía de haber servido al Señor Tenebroso en lugar de ayudar a Potter. Pero es que Malfoy odiaba a Potter, era inevitable y parte de su naturaleza. Y también era parte de su naturaleza repeler a Granger hasta la saciedad, estaba a un nivel muy por debajo de él y se trataba de un insulto a la palabra mago.

Sus pensamientos y sus peleas mentales cesaron cuando el timbre de su mansión sonó. Draco hizo un amago de ordenarle a algún Elfo Doméstico que fuera a abrir, pero recordó a su pesar que ya ni un solo Elfo ejerce esa función. Había pasado un año y seguía confundiéndose.

Cuando abrió la puerta y vio a la persona que estaba parada frente a él, sintió como una enorme roca imaginaria caía sobre su cabeza hasta dejarle sin sentido.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Preguntó algo exaltado.

—Lo sabes de sobra —respondió Hermione, entrando sin haber sido invitada a pasar e ignorando la expresión de Malfoy, que parecía que había visto a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

—Como mi madre vea a una sangresucia como tú en esta casa, te echará a patadas —dijo alterado.

—Pues se va a tener que acostumbrar a mí —informó Hermione sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta la carta del viejo director de Hogwarts.

Draco tragó saliva.

—No me digas que a ti también te ha llegado.

—Sí —afirmó ella con un potente "sí" que a Malfoy se le antojó de repelente—. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, Malfoy.

—¿Para ayudarme? ¿Qué quieres decir? —Se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso.

—Voy a casarme contigo —declaró ella levantando la barbilla con orgullo.

Malfoy se echó las manos a la cabeza.

—Granger, ¡te has vuelto loca! —Exclamó—. ¡Igual que Dumbledore! El viejo chiflado te ha pegado la tontería.

—No me llames loca. ¿Prefieres morir en Azkaban? Sabes que no es un paseo.

Draco suspiró hastiado.

—No puedo insultar el nombre de un Malfoy casándome con una sangresucia y haciendo vida de matrimonio con ella —justificó él sus razones, que sin duda para su persona tenían mucho sentido.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Te crees que yo estoy dando brincos de alegría pensando en tener que convivir contigo durante mínimo dos años? —Dijo ella—. Esto me da tanta rabia como a ti. No eres precisamente mi ideal de pareja perfecta.

Malfoy delineó una sonrisa torcida. Quizá podría ser divertido poder incordiar a Granger cada día de mil maneras diferentes. Se relamía al pensarlo.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Hermione—. Esto es sólo por ti. Tú decides.

—Está bien —cedió—. A mí madre le va a dar un infarto.

—Vale, toma —dijo ella extendiéndole un trocito de papel.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Mi número de teléfono.

—Tel- ¿qué? —Draco hizo una mueca de ignorancia.

—Nada. Olvídalo. Tu juicio es la semana que viene. Iré a declarar que nos vamos a casar —explicó. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se sacó un anillo plateado—. Tengo tu alianza.

—Y yo la tuya —la sacó del bolsillo de su polo verde con un pañuelo, como si estuviera envenenada.

—Hay que guardarlas bien —dijo la chica—. Nos ayudarán en tu juicio. Nos vemos la semana que viene.

Hermione salió de la mansión tal y como entró, con decisión.

Malfoy estaba embobado mirando el anillo que tenía en su mano, maldiciendo su destino. Lo que no sabía es que en ese mismo momento, Hermione estaba haciendo lo mismo en su casa.

Odiando aquella alianza.

* * *

_Hola :)_

_Aquí otra historia nueva salida de mi mente. A ver si os gusta. No he abandonado las otras y seguiré actualizándolas. _

_Bueno, es un primer capítulo muy introductorio, los demás serán más largos. Espero que aun así os guste más o menos en primera impresión y que me dejéis reviews con vuestra opinión de este fic. _

_Muchas gracias por leerme._

_Besos,_

**Vel-**


	2. Nuevo hogar

**#02**

**Nuevo hogar**

Repiqueteó con el pie en el suelo mientras estaba sentado en la banqueta y miró nuevamente la sala, que estaba casi repleta de gente. El juicio daría comienzo en breves y no había ni rastro de la repelente Hermione Granger. Aquel mismo día sabría cuál sería la sentencia, y si la sangresucia no entraba en escena, iría a prisión.

—¿Estás seguro de que va a venir a declarar? —Preguntó su abogado.

Malfoy no respondió, lo único que hizo fue matar con la mirada al sujeto.

Volvió a mirar a los presentes en el lugar y aquella vez vio a dos personas que le pusieron la piel de gallina: Potty y la Comadreja. ¿Qué hacían ahí? Seguro que los muy indeseables habían ido a regocijarse de su inminente destino. Estaba seguro de que tenían preparadas botellas de Champagne para brindar cuando se lo llevaran a Azkaban. Malfoy se estaba poniendo cada vez más pálido de imaginarlo. Ya le molestaba tener que ser condenado pero ver que dos de las personas que más odiaba en todo el mundo mágico estuvieran presentes en su juicio, relamiéndose los labios, le hacía hervir la sangre.

El rubio platino estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que Fudge dio comienzo al juicio. Se puso sorprendentemente nervioso y dejó de oír por un momento. Sintió un leve pitido sonar en su cerebro, después la voz de su padre resonando y llamándole "decepción". Su corazón latía violentamente, siendo lo único que era capaz de sentir. Pero unas palabras en concreto del Ministro le devolvieron a la tierra.

—Al parecer hay una persona que quiere declarar a favor del acusado —informó—. Por favor, que suba Hermione Jean Granger.

Draco se giró a la velocidad del rayo para ver a la marisabidilla de Hermione andando con serenidad y vestida con una elegante túnica negra y el pelo recogido con un moño. Miró a Malfoy de refilón cuando pasó a su lado y éste hizo una mueca de desdén casi por instinto. Se sentó en una silla que había por delante de él y el rubio fijó la vista en ella. El abogado hizo una introducción y empezó a lanzarle preguntas a Granger.

—¿Y bien, Sta. Granger? ¿Es cierto que usted y el Sr. Malfoy mantuvieron una relación? —Preguntó.

—Sí —mintió ella—. Draco y yo… —pronunció al aludido por su nombre de pila para dar credibilidad a la historia— fuimos amantes. De hecho, aun lo somos —teatralizó aquella frase, dando la sensación de que sufría al recordar supuestos momentos con él—. Nos vimos obligados a romper durante la guerra, él sólo quería protegerme a mí y a Harry Potter —los murmullos de la sala se hicieron notorios. A todos les pilló por sorpresa aquellas palabras de la castaña. Nadie podía creer aquello de un Malfoy—. Y, por ello, fue inevitable reencontrarnos después de todo —aspiró aire para poder decir con claridad y sin equivocarse lo más difícil de aquella sarta de mentiras que acababa de decir—, nos hemos prometido y vamos a casarnos en breves.

Un silencio sepulcral bañó la estancia. Cornelius Fudge por poco estuvo de caerse de la silla. Unos estaban sorprendidos, otros más que sorprendidos y otros parecían directamente "El grito" de Munck.

—¿Es eso cierto, Malfoy? —Quiso saber el juez.

Draco pegó un brinco ante aquella cuestión. Claramente debía decir que sí, que era cierto. Entreabrió los labios para articular unas breves palabras que le ayudarán, pero no pudo hacerlo debido a que en aquellos precisos momentos vio a la persona que más le preocupaba: Su madre. Estaba atenta al juicio, se había echado un pañuelo a la nariz y tenía una expresión de extensa preocupación.

Se quedó congelado durante un rato y, sólo cuando vio a Granger moviendo los labios y pudo leer a través de ellos un "di algo, estúpido", fue capaz de decir algo.

—S-sí… —dijo a la par que asentía con la cabeza. Fudge frunció el ceño ante lo forzada que resultaba la respuesta de Draco—. Nos vamos a casar… —trató de hablar con más claridad y convicción—. Íbamos a hacerlo mañana mismo.

No fue necesario que mirara a Hermione para saber que estaba con la boca abierta y maldiciéndole por lo bajo. Se había precipitado con aquello. ¿Qué se iban a casar al día siguiente? Loco.

—Oh, ¿mañana? —Fudge estaba cada vez más atónito.

—Sí… —intervino Hermione levantando el brazo—. Pero no celebraremos boda. Queríamos ser lo más discretos posible.

Todo pasó muy rápido después. La defensa hizo un buen trabajo y finalmente Fudge pronunció la tan esperada sentencia.

—De acuerdo, puesto que el Sr. Malfoy ha presentado un testigo que indica su inocencia y su voluntad por ayudar a su prometida y al Sr. Potter… Declaro al acusado inocente —el alivio que sintió el rubio en su interior tras oír aquello fue de una inmensidad atronadora. No obstante, Hermione, en el fondo, estaba molesta—. Pero —tanto Malfoy como la castaña se pusieron en guardia—, en un año iremos a ver como se llevan como pareja. Eso es todo.

Ron se tiró de los pelos y profirió un grito ahogado.

—Harry… Ya está —dijo lamentándose—. Ya no hay marcha atrás. Hermione se va a casar con el Diablo.

—Ron, relájate —murmuró Harry.

—Pero, ¿cómo me voy a relajar? ¡Ha vendido su alma!

El moreno echó a reír y se puso en pie. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su amigo para que se fueran de allí.

* * *

El Sr. Granger solía pasar su tiempo libre leyendo la prensa o literatura, dependiendo de la ocasión. Tenía el pelo gris con varias canas y un espeso mostacho que solía mover de un lado a otro mientras leía casi por inercia. Su composición alta y delgada le permitía a su mujer que abusara de él a la hora de arreglar alguna gotera o quitar alguna humedad del techo.

Por su parte, la Sra. Granger tenía cierta obsesión de hacer punto cuando se ponía nerviosa, y normalmente eso pasaba cuando se ponía a ver los programas del corazón. A veces había tanta tertulia por la televisión que sus nervios se disparaban y entonces se producía, en ocasiones, un concierto de la aguda voz de la Sra. Granger.

Hermione cerró la puerta de su casa provocando un fuerte estruendo. Se paró en la puerta de la sala de estar y pudo ver a su padre sentado en el sofá en plena lectura y a su madre a su lado haciendo su tarea anti-nervios mientras veía "Bienvenidos tortolitos" en la televisión.

—Hola, nena —saludó la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Hola —respondió Hermione tratando de disimular su desanimo.

Su madre se puso en pie y se acercó a ella.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó llevándola al sofá para que se sentara.

La joven tragó saliva. Desconocía el modo de decir a sus padres que se iba a casar ¡al día siguiente! Por si fuera poco, ni si quiera les comentó cuando estaba de pareja con Ron, ¿cómo decirles que se iba a casar con una de las personas que más detesta en el mundo mágico y parte del muggle?

Sacó la alianza disimuladamente para que no la vieran. Al final no hizo falta mostrarlas en el juicio. Recordó la cara estúpida de Malfoy cuando Cornelius Fudge le preguntó por lo que ella estaba afirmando, o mejor dicho, por lo que ella mentía.

"Más le vale a ese hurón sin neuronas ser considerado. Me debe la vida." Pensó.

Inspiró y aspiró aire intensamente.

—Papá, mamá. Tengo que deciros algo —captó la atención de ambos, que estaban expectantes por saber que tenía que decirles su hija: el orgullo de la familia.

—¿Qué pasa, cielo? —La Sra. Granger dejaba ver un destello de curiosidad en sus ojos.

—Veréis —carraspeó para decir lo más rápido y claro lo que iba a decir—, me voy a casar.

Cerró instantáneamente los ojos cuando pronunció aquellas palabras. Esperaba los gritos histéricos de sus padres pero no llegaron. Decidió abrirlos lentamente y entonces pudo darse cuenta de que prefería los chillidos. Parecían dos estatuas, frías como el mármol.

—¿Q-qué? —Consiguió articular su padre.

—Sé que es muy repentino pero… —trató de explicarlo pero sintió que era inútil—. Mañana mismo vamos a casarnos —escupió a la desesperada.

Obviamente, para ella no estaba siendo una decisión fácil. La había tomado demasiado rápido a causa de la influencia que siempre tuvo en ella el gran fallecido Dumbledore y ni se había parado a pensar en las consecuencias. Se casarían y vivirían juntos por largo tiempo. Quizá no se fuera algo tan duro si no se tratara del necio Draco Malfoy.

Y por si fuera poco tenía que dar aquella noticia a sus padres siendo consciente de que no era un asunto como el que pueda decir "voy a comprar el pan". Le ponía la piel de gallina.

—Bueno, hija… —recuperó la tranquilidad su madre poco a poco—. Al menos dinos quién es.

Difícil respuesta.

"Querida mamá, mi futuro marido es la persona que más me ha incordiado, insultado y odiado en los siete años de Hogwarts" Pensó ella, pero no era posible responderle aquello a la Sra. Granger. No al menos si no la quería preocupar.

No era necesario ser un genio para saber que debía mentir a su madre como mintió esa misma mañana en el juicio de Malfoy.

—Pues se llama Malfoy, Draco Malfoy —comenzó a explicar con una entonación similar a la que ponía cuando respondía una pregunta en clase—. Es de mi edad y de una Casa diferente a la mía —miró a sus padres para ver si les estaban entendiendo—. ¿Recordáis lo que os expliqué de las Casas en Hogwarts? —Asintieron con la cabeza—. Bien. Al principio él y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien y…

Hermione casi no pensó mientras mentía sin piedad a sus padres; sólo quería terminar rápido de hablar, escuchar lo que ellos querrían decirle e irse de allí inmediatamente. Sin embargo, conforme iba relatando una breve historia de amor imaginaria, cometió la imprudencia de no omitir un pequeño detalle.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó su madre.

—¿Qué es rico? —Esta vez fueron los dos al unísono los que dejaron escapar aquellas palabras interrogantes.

—Sí —dudó un momento en afirmarlo.

—¡Pero eso es genial, hija! —Exclamó la Sra. Granger.

Hermione se pudo en pie.

—No. Eso es lo de menos —informó apuntándoles con el dedo índice antes de subir a su cuarto y encerrarse en él.

* * *

Draco se encontraba en una situación de todo menos cómoda. Estaba sentado en uno de los aterciopelados sillones de su inmenso salón con su madre enfrente de él, también sentada. Llevaban ahí casi quince minutos y ninguno había mediado palabra todavía. Draco estaba seguro de que su madre había sufrido un colapso cerebral o algo cuando presenció el juicio porque no le había dicho nada desde que llegaron a la mansión Malfoy y estaba incluso más seria que de costumbre.

—Oye… —finalmente comenzó a hablar y el joven estaba expectante—. ¿Desde cuando tenías planeado casarte con una traidora a la sangre? —La voz de Narcissa sonaba cansada, como si apenas tuviera fuerzas.

—Déjame que te lo explique —dijo él—. No es cierto nada de lo que se ha dicho en el juicio. Todo fue un plan del viejo chiflado de Dumbledore para ayudarme.

—¿Dumbledore?

—Sí, sé que suena cómico, pero es la única forma que tenía de salvar el pellejo —se justificó.

—Pero entonces… ¿no la quieres? —Inquirió Narcissa.

El rubio esbozó una mueca de asco.

—¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡No! —Exclamó—. Sólo debo fingir que somos un matrimonio feliz durante un mínimo de dos años.

Su madre suspiró aliviada.

—Qué alegría, hijo mío —manifestó mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y se secaba con su pañuelo—. Creí que te habías convertido en un traidor a la sangre.

—Claro que no —Malfoy frunció el ceño—. Entonces, ¿no te enfadas?

—No —respondió ella—. Ya tengo bastante con que tu padre esté en Azkaban, así que te ayudaré en lo que pueda, Draco. Simplemente no me pidas que te vea yendo a prisión a ti también.

Malfoy delineó una sonrisa torcida.

—Por cierto, yo también tengo una noticia para ti. Tu abuelo Abraxas te dejó como heredero legítimo de su empresa —informó.

—¿Empresa? —Draco frunció el ceño de nuevo.

—Sí, ya lo sabes. La empresa que regulaba la energía mágica en los hogares y otras localizaciones. La única de ese tipo de todo el mundo mágico y la cual ha pasado de generación en generación —explicó—. En realidad se la iba a dejar a tu padre, pero él siempre tuvo la certeza de que la acabarías dirigiendo tú.

Aquella noticia era la única buena que había recibido Draco en muchos días. Director jefe de una empresa.

—Y otra cosa más —añadió la mujer—, mañana mismo te mudas a tu nueva casa con la sangresucia. Hagamos que esto pase cuanto más rápido mejor.

* * *

Hermione y Draco se encontraron muy temprano en el censo del mundo mágico. Debían firmar los papeles que les harían unos oficiales marido y mujer.

En cuanto Draco vio a la repelente pelo esponja, no pudo evitar poner una mueca de repugnancia.

—Será mejor que seas más disimulado sino quieres estar en lo más alto de Azkaban —dijo Hermione canturreando cuando pasó a su lado.

Malfoy le dedicó una mirada de desprecio y le siguió dentro del edificio. Fue mucho más fácil para ambos de lo que esperaban, al fin y al cabo se trataban de unos meros papeles y un par de garabatos, también conocidos como firmas.

Prácticamente fue como entrar y salir. Rápido y fugaz.

—Yo me voy a ir —informó Hermione.

—No tan deprisa, Granger —detuvo Draco—. Vas a venir a ver nuestro dulce hogar de matrimonio, vas a ir a tu casa a recoger tus cosas y te vas a mudar inmediatamente —ordenó lenta y claramente.

—¿Hablas en serio? —A la castaña le costaba creer tanto interés repentino del único responsable de la situación.

—Obviamente.

Tras ver su nuevo hogar y comunicarles a sus padres su rápida partida, se mudó. Sus padres fueron incapaces de evitar ponerse a llorar. Su padre no paró de decir que nunca quiso ver a su hija marcharse. Para Hermione aquello hizo que le supusiera más difícil aquella precipitada partida, pero tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón. Cumpliría la voluntad de Dumbledore.

La casa era inmensa, no era tan disparatada como lo era la Mansión Malfoy, pero era demasiado grande para tan sólo dos personas. O quizás del tamaño ideal para dos sujetos que no pueden ni verse. No estaba muy lejos del hogar de la joven.

No había pasado ni un día de convivencia con él y ya habían tenido la primera discusión y no precisamente como pareja. Ni mucho menos.

—Me pido esta habitación —señaló Draco la más espaciosa aunque con un diseño un tanto diáfano.

—Hay tres habitaciones en la casa. Lo justo sería que eligiéramos las dos que más nos gustan y se decidiera por votación —comentó Hermione.

—A mí sólo me gusta esa.

—A mí también me gusta. Tiene mucho espacio para estanterías y poder guardar así los libros y enciclopedias —replicó dando su lógica explicación.

—Serás rata de biblioteca —habló Draco—. ¿Para qué quieres tanto libro en tu habitación?

—¿Por qué me gusta leer, quizás? —Dijo Hermione con un tono de claro sarcasmo.

—Y es necesario que conviertas tu habitación en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, ¿no? —Preguntó él entrando en la habitación en cuestión.

—¿Qué hay de malo en ello? —Le siguió.

—Verás, Granger, sé que eres una sangresucia que se da aires de superior —manifestó el rubio— pero me parece que lo que voy a decirte es algo que también es normal incluso para los muggles: las habitaciones personales se utilizan para dormir, pasar el rato o para _eso_ —sonrió cuando hizo aquel comentario—. No para ser un almacén.

—¿Cómo que _eso_? —Quiso saber sin poder ocultar su pequeño rubor involuntario.

Draco se exaltó al darse cuenta de que la boba de Granger había malinterpretado sus palabras. Será idiota, ¿cómo era capaz siquiera de confundirlo?

—No, Granger. No te confundas —aclaró él desasosegado—. Yo sólo lo hago con chicas bonitas y tú estás lejos de serlo. Además, si meto al _mini-yo_ ahí puede que se me caiga a trozos.

Hermione enarcó las cejas.

—Tranquilo, Malfoy —respondió teatralizando el tono de voz—. No creo que debas preocuparte por el estado de tu mini-yo. Está a salvo conmigo —le siguió la corriente. Si continuaba discutiendo con aquel descerebrado acabaría siendo ella también una descerebrada—. Vale, este cuarto es todo tuyo. Me voy al de al lado —dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta de la izquierda.

—¿Al de al lado?

La castaña se giró para mirar a Draco otra vez.

—Sí, pequeño "abuelete" con problemas auditivos, al de al lado.

—Ya entiendo… —comentó él entrecerrando los ojos—. Ya sé de qué va esto… ¡Tú lo que quieres es entrar en mi habitación mientras duermo!

Hermione se puso la palma de la mano en la frente. ¿Habría tomado café el muy pesado? Estaba desquiciantemente más insoportable que otras veces.

—Sí, justo eso —fue todo lo que dijo hasta encerrarse en su habitación. Lo mejor era ignorarle.

Una vez que deshizo las maletas sin el incordio de Malfoy pululando mientras escupía un cúmulo de sandeces, se tumbó en la cama. Bueno, al menos era cómoda y la habitación era bastante bonita.

A penas tuvo una hora de descanso puesto que Malfoy abrió la puerta de su habitación de un golpe sonoro. Hermione dio un brinco del susto y se irguió rápidamente para verle.

—¿Nunca te han enseñado a llamar?

—Tengo hambre —dijo ignorando la pregunta de la joven.

—¿Y? —Preguntó con un gran énfasis.

—Pues que bajes a hacerme la cena.

—¿Perdón? —La chica no sabía si estaba entendiendo mal o Malfoy estaba teniendo la cara tan dura de ordenarle que hiciera la cena.

Él silbó.

—Vaya… Ya no sé quién es el "abuelete" ahora —dijo con sorna.

—Así que eres un inútil y no me había dado cuenta —comentó ella—Hazla tú.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta de Hermione.

No le dio tiempo a volverse a relajar puesto que un estruendo la hizo salir de la habitación a toda velocidad.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —Exclamó entrando a la cocina.

El panorama que se encontró no fue otro que una sartén carbonizada y un Malfoy con un rostro muy enfurecido. La chica se dirigió a la nevera tras ver eso y pudo apreciar que a pesar de que ella había traído algo de comida estaba completamente vacía. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Malfoy.

—Enhorabuena, acabas de gastar la poca comida que teníamos para hoy.

—Pues ve a comprar más —exigió.

—¡Já! Buen intento —rio por no llorar—. Además, a esta hora no hay nada abierto —informó abandonando el lugar.

Subió nuevamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se dejó caer apoyada en la puerta hasta estar sentada en el suelo. Cerró los ojos.

La que le esperaba.

* * *

_Hola otra vez :)_

_Pues como dije, he actualizado rapidito. ¿Qué tal os ha parecido este nuevo capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado. _

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a quienes dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior:_

vaale lagos, anguiiMalfoydark, Serena Princesita Hale, Noelia, Monzerrat Gomez, Persefone Riddle, Keniie Masen, Nath, aRiElLa 95, SkyBlue 05.

_Recordad que los **reviews** con vuestra opinión son lo mejor para los fics, qué feliz me pongo cuando me llega una notificación de que tengo un nuevo review :)_

_En fin, ya me callo. __Nos vemos en el próximo. _

_Gracias por leerme._

Vel-


	3. Amor entre sangres

**#03**

**Amor entre sangres**

Hermione se levantó temprano aquella mañana. A penas había podido dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en una semana, y en que aquel cretino de Malfoy vivía bajo su mismo techo desde el día anterior.

Lo primero que hizo, en el mismo orden que hacía desde que empezó a hacerlo cada día de su vida, fue ir al baño a asearse. Un lavado de cara y dientes, peinarse y lo que considerara necesario. Luego de vuelta a su cuarto a vestirse. Tras haber realizado aquellas acciones tan simples y cotidianas, bajó a la sala principal. En ella había un chico de cara engreída y cabello platino leyendo "El Profeta".

Pasó cautelosamente al lado de él, pues sabía perfectamente que ella se encontraba en la misma estancia que él pero no se dignó a mirarla.

—Pero, ¿qué ven mis ojos? Si lees la prensa y todo… —dijo Hermione con cierta burla.

Malfoy le miró.

—Pero, ¿qué oyen mis oídos? Si la aburrida de Granger gasta bromas —imitó a la chica con incluso más mofa que la que había empleado ella—. Aunque sin gracia —añadió volviendo a dirigir la vista al periódico.

Hermione no pudo evitar reparar en la expresión de Malfoy, que decía claramente: "Esto no puede estar pasando". Ella sonrió para sus adentros.

—Te veo algo alterado —comentó sin quitar el ojo de él.

Malfoy suspiró con hastío y no se molestó en disimular la histeria que le recorría el cuerpo como un veneno.

—¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? —Preguntó mostrando el periódico—. ¡Mira! Salimos en portada —informó con un tono de voz que estaba entre el nervio y el lamento.

Draco estaba en lo cierto. En la portada de El Profeta aparecía una imagen del juicio que tuvieron, concretamente una del momento exacto en el cual Hermione afirmaba que mantuvieron una fuerte relación sentimental. El titular era "Amor entre sangres". Tuvo que cubrir su boca con la mano porque estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada.

—Bueno, es… —comenzó a hablar en un intento de decir algo coherente.

—¡Es una cursilada! —Cortó Draco—. ¿Amor entre sangres? —Leyó el titular con recochineo—. Y qué más.

Hermione dirigió la vista hacia varios puntos del lugar porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no seguirle la corriente a aquel estúpido hurón. Pero era muy difícil no replicarle. Ha estado casi nueve años de su vida haciéndolo, ¿cómo evitarlo ahora?

—Yo voy a ir a comprar algo para desayunar, ¿te apetece algo? —comentó tratando de ser cordial. Al fin y al cabo, no les quedaba más remedio que soportarse.

—No te molestes, ya fui a desayunar hace rato —Malfoy esbozó su particular media sonrisa—. Qué amable —dijo con sarcasmo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la casa sin despedirte de aquel enorme incordio. Pero lo cierto era que le había sorprendido que Malfoy estuviera completamente arreglado e inmaculado tan temprano, y que para colmo ya hubiera salido a desayunar.

Aquella era una de las cosas que desconocía de su siempre insoportable pesadilla. Tenía varias costumbres que con el tiempo dejaron de ser costumbres para convertirse en manías particulares. Draco siempre madrugaba, se levantaba como tardísimo a las ocho de la mañana, se duchaba todos los días muy temprano y se acicalaba de un modo propio de un Malfoy. Luego se tomaba un completo y lujoso desayuno digno de su persona y todo aquello para estar listo a las diez o antes.

La zona de la casa en la que se habían instalado estaba situada en una zona de viviendas proliferadas por magos, aunque había algún que otro muggle por los alrededores. Por lo tanto, podían encontrar cerca tiendas con productos procedentes del mundo mágico, pero si por el contrario lo que quería era algo de lo que había tenido a lo largo de su juventud en su vida sin magia, tenía que andar bastante más.

Llegó a una pequeña tienda de alimentación que estaba bastante cerca. Había dentro de la tienda tres personas más, una bruja con su hijo, y dos hombres mirando diversos estantes. Pensó en comprar lo básico para la mañana y ya acercarse al centro de Londres para comprar alguna de las cosas que le gustan a ella, por tanto cogió un paquete de leche y un dulce típico en los magos –el cual ella prefería llamar "croissant con forma rara". La mujer que estaba tras el mostrador tenía el pelo gris y una nariz puntiaguda, unas gafas preocupantemente cuadradas y una voz excesivamente aguda para los oídos de Hermione. En seguida le sonrió cuando la tuvo enfrente.

—Buenos días —saludó.

—Buenos días —sonrió Hermione forzosamente aunque desconocía el motivo.

—¿Qué tal tu primer día con tu marido? —Preguntó la mujer en un claro intento de cotillear, pues su voz había adquirido un tono chismoso y había llamado la atención del resto de clientes.

—Pues… bien —respondió incómoda.

—¿No te acompaña? —Interrogó con una excesiva curiosidad.

Estaba claro que no tenía ningún tipo de reparo en meter su afilada nariz en asuntos ajenos, pero lo peor de todo era que Hermione sentía que las personas de detrás comenzaban a murmurar entre sí a pesar de ser, aparentemente, simples desconocidos.

—Hoy no —contestó—. Está muy ocupado.

—Oh, qué pena —dijo la mujer y a juzgar por la expresión de su cara, parecía que se apenaba de verdad por ello.

Hermione huyó del lugar lo más rápido que pudo y fue hacia su casa. Entró nerviosa y se sirvió una taza de leche caliente acompañándola con aquel "croissant". Lo bueno de aquel bollo es que era más esponjoso y tenía más mantequilla que los croissants muggles, y, para colmo, tenía mucha azúcar espolvoreada por arriba. A ella le encantaban, eran de sus favoritos.

—Sigue comiendo y engordarás —comentó Malfoy, que había aparecido tras ella como un espectro.

—Déjame en paz.

—De acuerdo —se limitó a responder, encorvando los hombros hacia arriba y regresando al sillón.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada de soslayo y se dio toda la prisa que pudo para comer aquel pequeño manjar. En cuanto hubo acabado, marchó hacia la ducha. Se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta, le era muy incómodo ducharse en un lugar donde sabe que Draco Malfoy está viviendo.

Por suerte, no tuvo problemas en ducharse, y en cuanto hubo acabado, se vistió y maquilló ligeramente su cara. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de la casa, pero Malfoy la detuvo.

—¿A dónde vas tan arreglada? —Quiso saber él, pues jamás había visto a Hermione Granger con maquillaje.

—A una entrevista de trabajo —respondió ella.

Draco se puso en pie y se aproximó hacia ella.

—¿De qué?

—A ti que más te da —dijo ella.

—Pues mucho, soy tu querido marido —sonrió a la par que enarcaba las cejas.

Hermione le dio un empujón.

—Me voy, que llego tarde.

Draco se quedó como una estatua en el recibidor de su casa. Se había quedado sólo en aquel nuevo hogar y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. A aquel sitio le faltaba personalidad por todos los lados.

No tardó en caer en cuenta de que lo más probable es que Granger no le iba a acompañar para comer. ¡Qué bendición! Estaba seguro que comer con ella debía ser una muerte segura por indigestión o envenenamiento. Sin embargo, era plenamente consciente de que tendría que ir haciéndose a la idea, pues podría estar 730 días comiendo con ella.

Aun así, no quería pensar en ello y sólo le apetecía comer fuera de aquel lugar.

* * *

Las risas inundaban un caro restaurante llamado La pluma dorada. Era el favorito de Draco; buena comida y buen servicio. Todo el personal del lugar le conocía, no sólo por su apellido, sino porque era uno de los clientes más asiduos, había ido con su familia, con sus amigos e incluso sólo. Aunque el aquel momento se encontraba con la compañía de dos amigos.

—Entonces, Draco, ¿cómo es la vida de recién casado? —Preguntó Nott evitando reír.

—De ensueño —respondió con sarcasmo y claramente cabreado.

—Venga, Draco, no te enfades con nosotros —intervino Zabinni—. No tenemos la culpa de que estés viviendo un amor entre sangres —dijo una vez llevada las manos al pecho y teatralizando cada gesto y cada decibelio de su voz.

—En serio, chicos, sois el colmo del humor —cerró la carta que tenía en sus manos.

No tardó un camarero en llegar.

—¿Qué desea Sr. Malfoy? ¿Lo de siempre? —Preguntó el empleado.

—Sí —afirmó él.

Blaise Zabinni y Theodore Nott era lo único parecido a amigos que había tenido Draco en su vida. Estaban Crabbe y Goyle, pero no… Crabbe y Goyle eran más dos guardaespaldas que hacían todo lo que él les decía por miedo que otra cosa. Estaba claro, cuando las cosas se complicaron, tanto Zabinni como Nott se libraron de prisión al no haber llegado a los límites que había llegado él. Además, habían contado con alguna que otra pequeña ayuda durante el juicio. Mientras que Crabbe y Goyle… en fin, seguían como siempre puesto que a la hora de la verdad, abandonaron a Draco a su suerte.

Y ahí estaban ahora, Theodore y Blaise, bromeando sobre la dramática situación que vivía Draco desde hacía alrededor de 24 horas.

—Cuando se entere Pansy esto va a parecer un circo —dijo Blaise.

Draco se quedó tenso al oír aquello. Se había olvidado de Pansy, la incansable acosadora Pansy Parkinson. Había dejado de responder a las cartas que le enviaba la joven desde hacía dos meses. Pansy era una buena amiga también, no iba a negar aquello, pero era de estúpidos fingir no darse cuenta de que ella siempre había querido algo más.

—Ya se habrá enterado —comentó Theodore—. ¿Os recuero la portada de El Profeta? —Tenía unas ganas insaciables de reír.

Se echó las manos a la cabeza. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Pansy reaccionará como una bruja decente en sus cabales y no fuera a montarle una escena de celos.

—Por cierto, antes nos has comentado algo de heredar la empresa de tu abuelo —dijo Blaise.

—Ah, sí… _Magic Source_. Supongo que ya la conocíais.

—¡Pues claro! —Exclamó Zabinni—. Es la empresa más prestigiosa de todo el mundo mágico.

Para Malfoy, aquellas palabras eran como música para sus oídos. Una vez más, contaba en la palma de su mano con algo de gran valor.

—Ya… Es normal —dijo dándose aires.

—¿Y Granger? ¿Tiene trabajo? —Quiso saber Theodore. El siempre curioso y risueño Theodore Nott.

Draco no pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada borde a su amigo. Odiaba que le recordaran a aquella chica. Lo odiaba desde ayer, porque anteriormente, el nombre de Hermione Granger era la excusa perfecta para dinamitar contra San Potter, la Comadreja o ella misma, la sangresucia.

—No. Hoy se iba a una entrevista de trabajo —respondió con desgana.

Theodore enarcó las cejas.

—Así que Granger aún no tiene trabajo… —comentó él—. Bueno, supongo que es normal, aún estamos en crisis desde la Segunda Guerra Mágica.

El rubio dio un sorbo a su copa de vino.

—Mi madre dice que cuando retome la empresa del abuelo y le vuelva a dar el orden que necesita, se generarán muchos puestos de trabajo.

Theodore esbozó una sonrisa tan amplia que no le dio buenas vibraciones a Draco.

—¿Por qué no contratas a Granger? —Preguntó sugerente.

—¡Estás loco! —Se escandalizó Draco—. Tengo más que suficiente con tener que verla en mi nueva casa, como para tener a una sangresucia en el trabajo.

—Pero, tú serías su jefe —añadió Blaise.

Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron enormemente al oír aquello. Era cierto, él sería el jefe y Granger una empleada cualquiera. Podía incordiarla cuanto quisiera y desahogarse tanto como quisiera.

* * *

Hermione llegó a las ocho de la tarde aproximadamente a casa. Se sentó en uno de los sofás del salón y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Otro día más sin suerte. Necesitaba encontrar trabajo más ahora que se había mudado, no iba a pedirle dinero a sus padres para poder seguir viviendo en aquel lugar. Malfoy no le había comentado el cose de la casa, pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera porque, al tratarse de él, estaba claro que no sería barato precisamente.

En aquel momento, oyó como se abría la puerta de la entrada. Malfoy acababa de regresar.

—Eh —Draco dejó escapar ese sonido y Hermione lo interpretó como el modo más cordial que tenía él de saludar.

—Hola —dijo ella, con la cara apoyada en su mano derecha, mientras el codo estaba sobre su rodilla.

—Has encontrado trabajo, supongo —comentó Draco paseándose alrededor de ella.

Hermione se limitó a mirarle con rencor y no respondió.

—Oh, vaya. Supongo que eso es un no —continuó hablando Draco.

—Cállate, Malfoy —espetó ella.

—Huy, qué modales —silbó él—. Yo que te iba a proponer algo para agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por mí…

Ella le miró con un poco más de interés del que tenía antes.

—¿El qué? —Indagó.

—¿Conoces la empresa Magic Source?

—Más o menos. He oído hablar de ella.

—Genial, pues te puedo conseguir un puesto de trabajo ahí, ¿qué dices?

Hermione permaneció en silencio durante un breve instante. Trabajar en una empresa del mundo mágico no era lo que tenía en mente cuando pensaba en planes de futuro. Sin embargo, sabía que no se encontraba en pos de rechazarla, necesitaba trabajar cuanto antes.

—De acuerdo —cedió—. ¿Cuándo me entrevistan?

Malfoy ladeó la cabeza.

—Olvídate de tus amadas entrevistas Granger —dijo apoyando las manos sobre los hombros de ella—. Limítate a estar el lunes a las ocho de la mañana en Magic Source, yo me encargo del resto.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Gracias pero me extraña que tengas tanto interés —observó con desconfianza, sin apartar la mirada de él.

Draco miró hacia otro lado.

—No creerás de verdad que yo iba a ser el único que iba a pagar esto.

—¿Tú o tus padres? —Hermione se cruzó de hombros.

—Granger, por favor. Yo trabajo —dijo.

Hermione no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

—¿En serio?

—Me molesta que pienses así de mí.

—Sí, ¿eh? ¿Cómo puedo ser tan mala? —Teatralizó poniéndose en pie—. Me voy ya a dormir. No tengo hambre.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja y no dijo nada más.

* * *

¡Ring, ring! Riiiing. Aquel sonido tan irritante que le recordaba a un crucio provenía del salón. Era domingo, al fin. Habían pasado dos días como el viento, casi sin darse cuenta y Granger apenas se había dejado ver aquellos dos días.

Draco pudo comprobar con cierto horror que el sonido venía de un extraño objeto rojo que había sobre una mesita al lado del sofá. Desenvainó su varita y se acercó a él apuntándolo con ella.

¿Cómo era posible aquello? ¿Qué hacía aquel endiablado objeto en su casa, sonando como si fueran las trompetas del Juicio Final?

Antes de poder agitar su varita y abrir la boca para pronunciar algún hechizo, Hermione le detuvo.

—Quieto, Malfoy —frenó.

—¿Eres tú la causante de semejante ruido?

—Esto, querido mío —hizo especial hincapié en pronunciar las dos últimas palabras—, se llama teléfono. Es un objeto muggle.

—¿Y qué hace un objeto muggle en mi casa? —Quiso saber él.

—Pues porque también la mía, idiota —respondió ella mientras descolgaba el teléfono y se lo llevaba a la oreja—. ¿Diga? Hola, mamá. Sí, muy bien. Mañana empiezo a trabajar en una empresa. Sí, ya te contaré como me va. ¿Mi marido? —miró a Malfoy—. Un poquito tonto. Jajaja, sí. Bueno, ya nos vemos. Hasta mañana.

—Espero que no te estuvieras refiriendo a mí con lo de tonto —dijo Draco.

—Claaaaaro que no, Malfoy —dijo con sorna.

—Granger, no me vaciles mucho, porque te aseguro que te arrepentirás —advirtió delineando una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

Y no podía estar más en lo cierto, porque Hermione no era consciente de lo mucho que se arrepentiría de ir a trabajar a Magic Source.

* * *

_Hola :)_

_¿Qué os ha parecido este nuevo capítulo? Ya sabéis que podéis dejare un **review** con vuestra opinión, me emociono cada vez que me llega un correo avisándome xD_

_En fin, gracias por leerme, es especial a quienes me dejaron reviews en los anteriores capítulos. _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente_

_Besos,_

**Vel-**


	4. Magic Source

**#04**

**Magic Source**

El sol brillaba de un modo cegador. Hermione se había asegurado de llegar pronto a Magic Source, se había perdido un par de veces pero al fin dio con ella. La empresa estaba muy cerca de Gringotts y era casi tan vistosa como el edificio mencionado, de fachada blanca y grandes pilastras clásicas, de orden jónico y corintio. Entró en el edificio, la recepción tenía un suelo de mármol perfectamente liso y resplandeciente, con el enorme sello en pintura dorada del lugar, una tarántula rodeando una espada, dibujada en el suelo. Había elfos trabajando en la limpieza, con uniformes decentes y no con viejos sacos de patatas. Aquel detalle le hizo sonreír para sus adentros, había igualdad aparentemente en aquel lugar, a pesar de que el logo le recordó a la Casa Slytherin e inevitablemente a su reciente marido. Se acercó al mostrador de recepción, había una mujer trabajando en él que vestía el uniforme de la empresa: una chaqueta turquesa y una falda negra y un gorro pequeño y rematado en una punta que estaba ladeada hacía el lado derecho de su cabeza que recordaba a los que llevaban las estudiantes de la Academia Beauxbatons.

—Disculpe… —dijo Hermione tras carraspear—. Soy una nueva empleada… Me ha recomendado Draco Malfoy, me gustaría ver al jefe.

La recepcionista enarcó una ceja.

—Claro, el jefe… —comentó como si fuera obvio el comentario de Hermione—. Es la última planta, pasillo de la izquierda, puerta del final —informó y acto seguido señaló hacia un punto del lugar—. Sube por ahí.

Hermione agradeció con la cabeza y se dirigió a donde le habían indicado, una especie de ascensor que no funcionaba como los que ella conocía, sino con energía mágica. Entró en él y subió hacía la última planta: la séptima.

* * *

Estaba sentado en una cómoda y mullida silla negra, con ruedas abajo para poder moverse con facilidad por todo el despacho. Su despacho. Qué dulce lugar aquel. Sin embargo, aún se sentía un poco incómodo por pequeños detalles, como la foto de su abuelo Abraxas, en la cual salía moviendo los brazos enérgicamente o un pequeño recipiente de cristal lleno de los caramelos favoritos de su padre. Pensar en ambos hacía que le dieran escalofríos. Realmente, su despacho estaba rodeado de la esencia de su abuelo, no en vano lo había cuidado él tantísimo tiempo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, teniendo el torso apoyado en el respaldo y exhaló. ¿Cuándo iba a llegar la marisabidilla? Estaba impaciente por ver su cara de asombro a encontrarse a él como jefe. Era genial, su odiado marido era su jefe en el trabajo. No podía ser más divertido. Se frotó las manos y se relamió los labios al pensarlo.

* * *

La puerta del fondo, ahí estaba, bañada en pintura negra, no como las demás puertas que había podido apreciar ella, que eran todas blancas. Una vez frente a ella, leyó el letrero de al lado que ponía "Despacho del ". Cuando vio aquello sintió como si un trueno resonara en su cabeza.

Abrió la puerta con miedo y se asomó con suma lentitud. Apreció un sillón de oficina que le daba la espalda, el sillón se giró en su dirección y ahí pudo contemplarle, lo que más temía desde hace unos segundos, la persona más insoportable de toda la galaxia y su principal dolor de cabeza, sentado en su sillón con una pose de superioridad y mirándola con su característica sonrisa torcida.

—¡Sorpresa! —Exclamó dando una palmada.

—¿Qué significa esto, Malfoy? —Cuestionó la chica, sorprendida y alimentando una furia en su interior.

—Pues significa que soy el jefe de esta empresa y tú vas a trabajar para mí —declaró poniéndose en pie y andando con parsimonia de una punta a otra de la mesa. Frenó de nuevo frente a la mesa, abrió el primer cajón y sacó un documento y una pluma. Hermione fue a abrir la boca para replicar, pero Malfoy la calló levantando la mano en señal de que no dijera nada—. Toma, tu contrato. Firma.

Hermione se acercó, cogió el documento y comenzó a leer cuidadosamente su contenido.

—¿Por qué lo lees? —Preguntó Draco, algo indignado, como si fuese un insulto.

—Obviamente no pienso firmar nada sin leerlo —respondió Hermione moviendo la cabeza de un modo que reflejaba su incredulidad ante el comentario del siempre estúpido Draco Malfoy. Conforme leía más se sorprendía del contenido. No parecía tan disparatado como pensaba, en especial tratándose de él. Se trataba de un horario de seis horas de trabajo, dos días libres y demasiado bien pagado. Un año de contrato. Bueno, no estaba mal, de hecho, estaba mejor de lo esperado—Está bien. Voy a firmar.

—Pues claro que vas a firmar —enunció él, quitándole el impreso de las manos en cuanto hubo acabado de firmar.

—Tu puesto de trabajo estará en la planta de abajo —explicó acercándose a Hermione.

—¿De qué vas vestido? —Frunció el ceño al ver su traje de chaqueta y corbata, tan inmaculado como siempre y tan negro y oscuro como el interior del chico.

Estado tan cerca el uno del otro, pudo apreciar la estatura de él, era sin duda más alto que Harry y estaba convencida que también de Ron. Pero nunca antes se había fijado en ese detalle, lo único que le había preocupado era pensar en lo mal que se llevaban y en sus más que justificados motivos para ello. Pero ahora estaba frente a ella, vistiendo un elegante traje, acompañado de su comportamiento aristocrático y de su pelo peinado hacia atrás, con unos mechones que le caían por la frente. Por su aspecto, daba totalmente la certera impresión de que era el jefe.

—Granger… No te emociones, por muy seductor que esté con este aspecto, no te voy a rozar a menos que sea con un palo —afirmó Draco—. Bueno, ve a tu puesto, me pasaré a vigilar que hagas tu trabajo correctamente. Cualquier error conllevará a fuertes represalias.

—Estupendo —respondió ella—. Pero te recuerdo que estamos casados y todo el mundo cree que somos una parejita caramelizada— agudizó su tomo de voz para sonar cuanto más repelente mejor—. Y si el Ministerio descubre que le estamos tomando el pelo… Azkabaaan —pronunció aquella última palabra tatareando.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Draco. Se había olvidado de aquel importante detalle. Aparentar ahora era para él más importante que nunca, sin embargo lo que le molestaba era que no se trataba de aparentar como hacía antaño, poniendo su mueca de superioridad y mirando por encima del hombro a cualquiera, fingiendo que sabía más de magia que cualquier otro mago; ahora se trataba de simular que estaba enamorado de una sangresucia, pero no de una sangresucia cualquiera, no, de la irritante Hermione Granger.

—Bueno, puedo hacer un esfuerzo —fue lo único que dijo.

* * *

El ascensor, el cual tenía otro nombre y Hermione no recordaba, emitía un sonido futurista propio de películas de ciencia ficción. Cuando se abrió la puerta en la cuarta planta, dio de bruces contra el torso de un chico que estaba parado en la entrada del aparato para subir a él. Se llevó la mano a la nariz, pues el impacto le había hecho daño.

—Lo siento —dijo sin dejar de frotarse la nariz.

—No es nada —respondió él.

Dirigió la vista a aquel joven y pudo darse cuenta de que era Theodore Nott. Vaya, qué casualidad, un amigo de Malfoy. Sin embargo, jamás había intercambiado palabra con Nott, le parecía un chico demasiado tranquilo y desinteresado sobre cualquier asunto del mundo mágico. Por aquel motivo, no estaba segura de que decir sin resultar muy extraña, y más teniendo en cuenta que está casada con un amigo suyo.

—¿Has empezado a trabajar aquí? —Nott consiguió liberarla de aquella tensión cuando comenzó a hablar.

—Sí —dijo a la vez que asentía con la cabeza—. ¿Tú también trabajas aquí?

—No, yo sólo he venido a ver a Draco, pero estoy en la cuarta planta… —pensó como terminar la frase, porque en el fondo sólo quería ir a ver como estaba el horno para Malfoy y así poder divertirse a su costa—, mirando el funcionamiento de la empresa. Quizá Draco necesite mi ayuda alguna vez.

En el rostro de Hermione se dibujó una sonrisa.

—Parece que eres un buen amigo para Draco —comentó mencionando por el nombre de pila a su enemigo, pues creía que Nott desconocía que aquel matrimonio era mero teatro.

—Sí, no tiene muchos amigos de verdad —afirmó Nott entrando ya al ascensor—. Nos vemos —dijo antes de que las puertas se cerraran del todo.

Ella prosiguió su camino, en aquella planta habían varias oficinas, a ella le tocaba la tercera puerta a la derecha. Habían varias personas trabajando en el lugar. Lo primero que vio fue una desastrosa montaña de cartas y dos personas atendiéndolas, unas varias personas hechizando sus plumas para poder redactar rápidamente y un gran panel que parecía electrónico pero que no lo era, con un plano de todo Londres, donde tres personas se encargaban de calibrar la energía mágica correctamente.

Se quedó como una piedra, parada dos pasos después de haber pasado por la puerta, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Malfoy no le había explicado correctamente en qué consistía su trabajo y ahora estaba de decoración allí, mientras veía a personas trabajar.

—¡Hermione! —Exclamó una voz. Ella se giró para ver a la persona en cuestión y con sorpresa pudo ver que se trataba de Lavender Brown—. ¿Eres nueva?

—Sí… —que incómoda se sentía en aquellos momentos—. He empezado hoy.

—Yo hace un par de semanas —informó la rubia—. ¿Te ha enchufado el jefe? —Le guiñó el ojo—. Lo sé, me he enterado. Lo sabe todo el mundo.

Aquella manera de fisgonear en asuntos ajenos no resultaba muy agradable para Hermione, además, notaba cierto retintín en la pregunta de la chica que no sabía que responder. Ahora que lo pensaba, se podía considerar "enchufe". Aunque ella supiera que estaba totalmente cualificada para ejercer cualquier tipo de trabajo.

* * *

—He visto a tu mujer —comentó Theodore Nott.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Draco ignorando el comentario de Theodore, mientras leía El Profeta y descansaba sus pies sobre la mesa.

—Digamos que me aburría y he venido a incordiar —dijo sentándose en la esquina de la mesa y cruzando los pies.

Draco cerró el periódico de golpe.

—Enhorabuena, eres todo un profesional.

Theo echó a reír.

—He pasado por todas las plantas antes de venir y en todas ellas, el noventa por ciento de las empleadas beben los vientos por ti —informó Theo, cogiendo uno de los caramelos que tenía Draco en el cuenco de cristal y llevándoselo a la boca.

El rubio sonrió para sus adentros al oír aquello. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Siempre ha sido así, siempre ha vuelto locas a las chicas. Era todo un casanova desde que estudiaba en Hogwarts, había llevado a la cama a un índice amplio de estudiantes. La mayoría de Slytherins, bastantes Ravenclaws y Hufflepaffs e incluso varias Gryffindors. No era de extrañar que ahora sus empleadas sintieran un ardiente deseo por él.

—Comprensible —fue toda su respuesta, mientras se ponía en pie.

—Y… ¿Cuál es el trabajo de Granger exactamente? —Preguntó con una clara intención interior, la de presenciar un teatro entre esos dos, fingiendo que se quieren. Al ver la cara de Draco, que estaba blanca pues se había quedado sin respuesta, prosiguió: — Creo que deberías bajar a indicarle…

Pasó al lado de Theodore enfurecido y fue en dirección de la oficina de Granger.

* * *

Hermione no sabía cómo escapar de la viperina voz de Lavender. ¿Siempre fue tan habladora y cotilla? Sí, estaba claro que sí. La guerra trastocaba hasta a los más cuerdos, y siendo Lavender no tuvo que esforzarme mucho en penetrar en su locura.

Se sintió aliviada al ver entrar a Malfoy a la oficina, con su cara arrogante y ajustándose la corbata. No obstante, a su vez se le pusieron los pelos de punta cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Gran… —Iba a dirigirse a la chica por su apellido, como siempre había hecho, pero los murmullos de los presentes, muy emocionados por verles juntos por fin, le recordaron que debía llamarle de otro modo—. Hermione…

El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco cuando escuchó a Malfoy llamándola por su nombre. Nunca antes lo había hecho, sólo lo hacían sus amigos y familia por lo que oírlo de él, resultaba tan extraño, tan atípico, que la sensación era compleja e indescriptible. Tuvo la sensación de que se enrojeció levemente, el problema de ello era la razón, la cual desconocía.

—Dime —dijo ella.

—Te voy a explicar tu trabajo —miró al personal y les dirigió una mirada fulminante que todos interpretaron como un "volved al trabajo, inútiles". Volvió a dirigirse a mí—. ¿Ves esa montaña de cartas? —Preguntó señalando aquel montón que tanto había llamado la atención de la joven en el momento en el que entró al lugar—. Tu trabajo será encargarte de toda la correspondencia, anotar cualquier queja, sugerencia o problema correspondiente de cada uno de nuestros ciudadanos. Vosotros, parad —las dos personas que estaban l cargo de la correspondencia frenaron en seco—. Hermione se encargará de vuestro trabajo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Vociferó Hermione, que estaba atónita.

—¿Pasa algo, querida? —Aquel "querida" le resultó a Hermione entre forzado y con el objetivo de importunarla.

—No, nada —ella se vio obligada a forzar una sonrisa y a seguirle la corriente.

Theo estaba disfrutando de la situación y saboreándola más que aquel caramelo que cogió del despacho de su amigo. Estaba deseando rememorarlo contándoselo a Blaise y compartiendo unas buenas carcajadas, sabía con certeza que le haría tanta gracia como a él.

* * *

Las horas pasaron como unas _saetas de fuego_ en una competición sobre quién era más rápido. Hermione no había terminado el espantoso trabajo que Malfoy le había encomendado y no hacía más que maldecirlo en su mente.

"¿Quién se ha creído que soy ese maldito hurón?" Pensó. "Con razón tenía tantas ganas de conseguirme empleo, a él que invierta dinero en nuestra nueva casa le importa un comino pues tiene dinero de sobra. Lo único que quería era tenerme bajo su poder en cierto modo, poder controlarme y atosigarme".

Definitivamente, sus seis horas de trabajo volaron, y la montaña de cartas había bajado bien poco, sin embargo, las hojas de su bloc se llenaban a una velocidad pasmosa. La gente había comenzado a regresar a sus hogares para comer y sólo comían unos pocos en la empresa. Malfoy volvió a pasar por la oficina y la vio completamente entregada a su nuevo trabajo.

—¿Aún sigues así? —Preguntó él—. Que lenta eres, creí que eras más rápida.

—Lo siento, alguien me ha puesto a hacer el trabajo de cinco personas —replicó ella.

Draco silbó y sonrió.

—Huy, me parece que aquí hay una persona que está en _esos_ días.

La joven no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—Muy gracioso, Malfoy —dijo—. Si no piensas ayudarme márchate.

—Sí, claro que me voy. Eso faltaba, que te hiciera yo el trabajo —aseveró Malfoy—. No pienso esperarte, Granger. Me voy a comer. Suerte —alzó la mano en señal de despedida a lo cual Hermione respondió únicamente sacándole la lengua.

Una vez sola, continuó con el trabajo. Le sorprendía ver que la empresa de Malfoy era tan demandada, y también le sorprendía ver que los Malfoy se ganaban la vida de alguna manera. No sabía por qué, pero siempre creyó que el dinero de aquella familia creía en sus jardines.

Su estómago comenzó a rugir, se imaginó a Malfoy comiendo en algún delicioso y lujoso restaurante, de aquellos que ella sabía de sobra que frecuentaba y de los cuales no se privaba nunca. Obviamente, ¿cómo iba Malfoy a prepararse la comida? Y más aún, ¿habría sido Malfoy capaz de haber ido a hacer la compra alguna vez en su vida? Hermione lo pensó detenidamente y llegó a la conclusión de que Malfoy era un alienígena de un planeta muy lejano, puesto que eran tan diferentes. No por su sangre, sino por su actitud, sus gustos, su comportamiento… todo.

* * *

Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac, tic tac. Aquel reloj de pared con forma de lechuza le desquiciaba, cada vez que la aguja de los segundos pasaba, el dichoso pajarraco de madera y cristal movía sus ojos de un lado a otro. Draco llevaba toda la tarde sentado en el sillón, mirando a aquel objeto, deseando fervientemente lanzarle un _bombarda_ para que dejara de volverle loco. Se aburría más que un perro sin que su dueño le sacara a pasear. Ni Theodore ni Blaise estaban disponibles ni para comer ni para pasar la tarde, y él sentía que aún no tenía el suficiente coraje como para andar tranquilo por la calle soportando las especulaciones de los ciudadanos. Y por supuesto tampoco iba a llamar a Pansy, ni loco.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, había anochecido y había pasado la hora de cenar. Se había quedado dormido. Se levantó para servirse un poco de agua pues sentía su boca seca. Echó un vistazo al piso de abajo de la casa, todo estaba oscuro y con un silencio sepulcral. Subió las escaleras con lentitud, el piso de arriba también estaba decorado con un silencio absoluto. Repiqueteó en la puerta de Hermione, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Granger? —Interpeló sin demasiada convicción.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de la castaña con suma cautela, y asomó su cabeza para observar en su interior. Ni rastro de ella. Entró y se quedó mirando la habitación, en especial fijó su atención en el escritorio blanco y en lo que había sobre él. Habían tres marcos con fotografías, una era una foto muy extraña, pues aparecía ella con dos señores mucho más adultos completamente quietos, sin moverse ni un ápice, como estatuas. En otra salía riendo feliz, con San Potter y Weasel a cada lado, mientras pasaba sus finos bracitos sobre los hombros de aquellos dos. Draco no pudo evitar sentir una rabia en su interior al ver esa fotografía en concreto, no sabía si se trataba por ver al trío dorado junto y alegre, o por ver una sonrisa en la cara de Granger que nunca antes había visto. Pero no era porque no había visto esa sonrisa, sino porque nunca la había esbozado para él, claro que eso Draco lo ignoraba, él era más feliz pensando en lo superior que era a ella.

La tercera foto fue la que más le sorprendió, era lo último que esperaba ver, era otra foto completamente congelada y estaba en blanco y negro, era una foto retrato en la que Hermione aparecía en un plano medio corto, en blanco y negro, no llevaba ropa aparentemente, no se dejaba ver nada puesto que salía tapándose los pechos con los brazos. Miraba a la cámara con intensidad y tenía los labios entreabiertos de una forma bastante atractiva, y su pelo de leona, recogido con una coleta despeinada que hacía que diversos mechones cayeran por su rostro y que rozara sus hombros, le terminaban de atribuir a la foto un toque muy sensual.

Draco tragó saliva ante aquella sorpresa, porque sí, aquello era toda una sorpresa. ¿Qué había pasado con la marisabidilla de Hermione Granger? Aquella imagen no representaba exactamente el concepto que él tenía de la sangresucia.

Salió de la habitación fingiendo no haber visto aquellas fotografías, o más bien, fingiendo que no había pensado que Granger estaba muy seductora en aquella fotografía.

* * *

Hermione dormía apoyada sobre la mesa del trabajo, los rayos de luna se filtraban por la ventana y acariciaban su cara por la noche. Estaba tan cansada que cuando terminó con el trabajo y se apoyó a descansar un rato, antes de darse cuenta había caído profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Draco entró a la oficina y se la encontró durmiendo. Se acercó a ella para mirarla con atención.

—Eh, Granger… —dijo, pero ella no despertó.

Las pestañas de la chica eran más largas que las de la fotografía y Malfoy se fijó en que sus labios, carnosos y rosáceos permanecían entreabiertos como en la fotografía. Parecía estar feliz mientras dormía, pues la comisura de sus labios semejaba que dibujaba una sonrisa.

Draco no era consciente de la situación y de que estaba completamente absorto en el rostro de la joven. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y de sus pensamientos, le dio un buen pellizco a Hermione en su mejilla hasta despertarla.

—¡Ay! —Se quejó ella, despertándose—. ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

—Despierta, que ya son horas —dijo Draco.

—Mierda, me he quedado dormida —comentó Hermione poniéndose en pie y guardando sus cosas en su cartera de trabajo lo más rápido posible.

—Vámonos a casa —Draco le había dado la espalda.

Cuando dijo esto, Hermione se percató en un diminuto detalle en el que no había caído antes, ¿Malfoy había vuelto a por ella? No encontraba otra explicación, estaba tan sorprendida de pensar en que Malfoy había tenido ese pequeño detalle con ella que en el fondo se alegró.

"Quizá, en el fondo, Malfoy no es tan cruel y despreciable" Pensó.

Hermione siguió a Malfoy y permaneció andando unos pasos tras él, en silencio.

Lo que desconocían ambos, era que Dumbledore, con su plan, quería darles una lección a ambos. Una lección llamada amor. Claro que ellos aún tardarían en descubrirlo.

* * *

_Hola pájaros sin cola!_

_Espero que os haya gustado muuucho este capítulo. La verdad es que me gusta mucho escribir este fic, no se parece nada a **Subyugada**, este es más alegre y feliz! XD Pero bueno, le tengo cariño a ambos. La verdad es que ha habido una persona que ha intentado deprimirme en lo que respecta a escribir fanfics, ya contaré más detalladamente en este huequito del próximo capítulo de Subyugada. En fin, contadme, contadme, ¿qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Por qué? Venga, venga, dejadme __reviews__ con vuestra opinión, que ya sabéis que yo siempre acepto críticas! (constructivas por favor, no destructivas, destructivas nunca, a nadie). Jo, estoy demasiado habladora, ¿verdad? Me pregunto quién será capaz de leer esto ¡jajaja!_

_Bueno corazones, gracias por leerme, especialmente a quienes dejaron un __review__ en el capítulo anterior: _Serena Princesita Hale, aRiElLa 95, anguiiMalfoydark, rebeca, mary-animeangel, The Ladycat69, Mari, Sakura Gremory, Klaes 13, SexyDarkWitch, Natalys

_Un beso a todos toditos!_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

**Vel-**


	5. Tan dulces como el chocolate

**#05**

**Tan dulces como el chocolate.**

Una lucha constante, a eso se resumía su convivencia y su trabajo. Hermione había conseguido acostumbrarse al ritmo que le demandaba Malfoy en la oficina, las peticiones de las cartas se anotaban prácticamente solas y en ocasiones, algún que otro chico no muy mayor que ella se ofrecía a ayudarla, lo cual siempre agradecía con una sonrisa muy amplia. Llevaba tres días trabajando en aquella empresa y sus compañeros y compañeras eran todos muy agradables con ella. La única a la que no podía soportar, aunque le molestara, era a Lavender Brown. Siempre estaba lanzándole preguntas incómodas y mirándole con las cejas enarcadas y una sonrisa un tanto repelente.

Estaba agrupando un taco de folios sobre la mesa, cuando Lavender entró para comunicarle un dato importante para ella, con cierta expresión curiosa.

—Hermione, el jefe quiere verte —movió las cejas seguidamente, como si fuera algo realmente interesante.

La castaña no respondió, se limitó a pasar por su lado y subir al piso de arriba, donde se encontraba el despacho de Malfoy. Llamó a la puerta antes de entrar, y esperó una respuesta del chico para entrar, pero no obtuvo ninguna. Volvió a llamar.

—Adelante —dijo la voz de Malfoy por fin.

Entró con agilidad y se posó frente a la mesa de trabajo del rubio, él tenía los pies sobre el mueble y se miraba las manos, sin prestarle demasiada atención a la chica, manifestando su clara indiferencia.

—¿Qué quieres? —el tono de ella era tan borde como el que acostumbraba a usar Malfoy.

—Estaba pensando en doblarte la tarea —miró a la joven—. Veo que tienes mucho tiempo libre para tontear con mis empleados.

Hermione no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo tenía tanta cara? Obviamente, ella no estaba tonteando con nadie, no necesitaba la ayuda de ningún hombre o mujer para hacer su trabajo, ella se veía lo suficientemente capaz para realizarlo sola, pero claramente, y no lo iba a negar. Sacó la varita y la agitó enérgicamente, haciendo que todos los folios que tenía Malfoy apilados por todo el escritorio se doblaran solos con forma de aviones de papel. Todos ellos se pusieron tras Hermione y él bajó los pies de la mesa mirándola con atención.

—¡Oppugno! —Exclamó y todos los avioncitos salieron disparados hacia donde estaba Draco.

Él saltó de su cómoda silla acolchada en cuanto vio el ataque hacia su persona, se colocó detrás de su asiento como si este fuera un mero escudo. Parecía que aquellos dichosos papeles no se acababan nunca y tenían la punta tan afilada como el pico de un pájaro.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces, Granger? —Estaba fuera de sí, tras su escudo.

Hermione frenó el ataque contra su enemigo.

—Nada, sólo creía que debía bajarte un poco los humos —dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras a la par que dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pero tú, marisabidilla, eres una mera empleada y yo el jefe —replicó Draco ya en pie, recuperando su pose y su dignidad y andando hacia ella.

—Ya, y también tu esposa —amplió la sonrisa en señal de clara victoria—. ¿Sabes lo que significa? Exacto, que el Ministerio se sorprendería mucho al descubrir que molestas hasta extremos insospechados a tu mujer.

—Por mí el Ministerio puede irse a la mierda —bufó.

—Y tú a Azkaban.

El silencio se hizo patente cuando ambos dejaron de discutir hablando y lo hicieron mediante sus miradas. La mirada gélida de Draco reflejada en los ardientes ojos de Hermione, que no estaba dispuesta a dejarse pisotear por él, mientras que el joven, por su parte, quería hacerle la vida imposible a la chica que tenía frente a su persona, como había hecho durante todos sus años en Hogwarts.

—Bueno, mira —comenzó a decir ella—, podríamos pasarnos así horas, incluso días, pero no conseguiremos nada. Simplemente haz lo que quieras, pero no me vas a molestar, Malfoy, ni mucho menos. Además, he memorizado la Ley de empleados establecida en el mundo mágico, así como todas las cláusulas de nuestro contrato, y si lo necesito podemos volver a juicio. Te recuerdo que yo estoy aquí por ti, y no me refiero en el trabajo, sino en nuestra casa.

Tras decir eso se marchó. Recogió sus cosas y se fue, bastante había soportado por hoy, aún quedaba media hora para que su turno hubiera acabado, pero Malfoy le había enfurecido tanto que no se iba a molestar en cumplir ese día.

Llegó a su casa muerta de hambre, estaba a punto de ser la hora de comer. En cuanto entró a casa, vio una carta en el suelo del recibidor que estaba a su nombre, la cogió y se la llevó a su habitación, luego bajó a la cocina a hacerse crema de calabaza para comer, le encantaba con un poquito de queso fundido por encima. En ocasiones la cocina se le daba bastante bien, lástima que el hurón estúpido no fuera capaz de apreciarlo. Si al menos tratara de aceptar que se ha equivocado en lugar de darse aires de superioridad constantemente, incluso ella sería capaz de hacerle alguna vez alguno de sus puntos fuertes en la cocina.

Tras tomarse la comida, regresó a su cuarto para leer la carta que había llegado. Era de Ginny.

_¡Hola, Herms!_

_¿Cómo lo llevas? Supongo que la convivencia con Malfoy debe ser bastante mejorable… Pero, ¡ánimo! Puedes con todo, ya verás. _

_Estoy deseando verte, hace bastante que no lo hacemos. Claro que hasta Navidad o verano no podré, es lo que tiene seguir en Hogwarts… La verdad es que esto está tan calmado que no parece la escuela a la que habéis asistido por casi siete años. _

_Espero tu respuesta._

_¡Besos!_

_Ginny._

Volvió a meter la carta en el sobre y lo guardó en un cajón de su escritorio. Tanto Ginny como Luna seguían en Hogwarts, por lo que Hemione no contaba con ninguna amistad femenina. Por supuesto que tenía a Harry y Ron, y estaba muy feliz de ello, pero no podía contarles ciertas cosas con la misma naturalidad que podía hacerlo con Ginny.

Hermione terminó los estudios en Hogwarts no hacía muchos meses atrás, pero por el momento le resultaba casi imposible encontrar un empleo acorde a sus grandes posibilidades y que ella realmente quisiera. Consideraba que los carteles de "se busca 'x'" estaban de decoración, porque luego ella hacía una entrevista de trabajo que consideraba de resultado formidable, y nunca llamaban otra vez. Ella, que era de las personas que mejores resultados sacaba en Hogwarts. Ella, que siempre se volcaba en sus tareas y lo hacía todo lo mejor posible. ¿Quién podría estar mejor cualificado que Hermione Granger? Estaba plenamente segura que nadie.

De pronto, el sonido del timbre sacó a Hermione se sus pensamientos, bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Frenó en la puerta, se aclaró la garganta y abrió la puerta. En cuanto lo hizo se maldijo por ello. ¡En qué buena hora tuvo que abrir sin pasar los por la mirilla antes! Lo que tenía frente a ella era una joven bruja de largos cabellos como el azabache, de unos ojos verde hierba y unos labios de un color cercano al rubí. Ahí estaba, parada frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados y mirándole a través de sus orbes flanqueados por sus espesas y largas pestañas, Pansy Parkinson.

—Hola, sangresucia —dijo ella en un tono grosero.

—Vaya, qué de cosas pasan últimamente —respondió Hermione haciéndose la sorprendida—: Llaman a tu puerta y acto seguido te insultan. Maravilloso.

—No he mentido en nada —se excusó la morena, sin perder la serenidad—. Quiero ver a Draco.

—Pues lo siento mucho, no está en casa —dijo a punto de cerrar la puerta en sus narices, pero ella no se lo permitió, pues la detuvo con la mano.

—Escúchame bien, él no te quiere —declaró mientras le dedicaba a la castaña una mirada hostil.

Hermione hizo más fuerza para poder cerrar la puerta. ¿Pero qué era aquello que acababa de pasar? El mundo estaba loco. No, mentía. ¡Los Slytherins estaban locos! Para ella eran todos una panda de maleducados, engreídos y mimados. No era suficiente con tener que estar casada con la persona con la peor se llevaba del mundo que, para rematar, tenía que venir su equivalente femenino a menospreciarla cuando no estaba él en casa.

Fue en aquel momento cuando el teléfono sonó, y ella se apresuró a responder. ¿Quién sería ahora?

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo sobre las perfectas casas alineadas de Lost Wallet, el barrio en el que se habían comprado la casa Malfoy y Granger. Draco se encontraba detenido en frente de la puerta de su casa, mirándola con indecisión. Sólo podía pensar en su terrible desdicha: vivir con una sangresucia era lo peor que le podía pasar. No, no era vivir con una sangresucia. Era vivir con la sangresucia inseparable de Potty y Weasel, en su conjunto, las tres personas a las que nunca ha podido ver desde el día en que los conoció.

Al entrar, sólo había luz en el salón y todo estaba decorado con un aroma a canela que no le disgustaba. Anduvo lentamente hasta el lugar de donde provenía la brillante luz y el olor. Hermione en cuanto le vio entrar se puso en pie y le dedicó una sonrisa forzada que pretendía ser lo más natural posible.

—¡Hola, Malfoy! —Saludó enérgicamente acercándose a él—. ¿Un día duro de trabajo?

Malfoy no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca de claro desconcierto, a la par que un escalofrío recorría todo su espalda con parsimonia.

—Sí, ha sido terrible, Granger —respondió siguiéndole el rollo a la castaña—. No te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado hoy —dijo, y Hermione no pudo evitar interesarse sinceramente por lo que le había podido pasar—. Una psicótica ha irrumpido en mi despacho ebria de poder y me ha lanzado estúpidos misiles de papel mientras su pelo, poseído por el espíritu de Lord Voldemort y hecho un estropajo, se movía endiabladamente.

La chica se echó la mano a la cabeza.

"Bravo, Hermione, desata el caos cuando necesitas todo lo contrario" Pensó.

—Bueno, seguro que _esa _no vuelve a molestarte —comentó mientras le agarraba de la manga de su brazo y lo arrastraba para que se sentara en el sillón de la estancia—. No debe de llegarte a la suela de los zapatos.

—¿Granger? ¿Estás bien? ¿Has comido algo en mal estado? —Quiso saber, muy sinceramente, con su ceño fruncido y siguiendo con la mirada cada uno de los movimientos de la chica.

—¿Yo? Por supuesto, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? —La sonrisa que tenía dibujada en su cara, tan artificial como la de un muñeco de plástico, le resultó a Draco enormemente tétrica. Tan falsa resultaba, que hasta la propia Hermione reparó en ello—. Necesito un favor —confesó al fin, juntando las manos a modo de rezo y agachando la cabeza.

Él enarcó una ceja y delineó una sonrisa torcida. Granger necesitaba un favor de él, estaba claro que no haría nada por ella tan a la ligera.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

Ella exhaló una importante cantidad de aire.

—Mis padres han llamado —informa nerviosa—. Dicen que quieren venir el sábado a cenar a casa porque quieren conocer a mi marido.

—¿Qué? ¿No saben que es una farsa? —Inquirió atónito.

—Pues claro que no. A mis padres les hubiera dado algo —explicó tocándose las muñecas—. Es más, si lo descubren me obligan a pedir el divorcio a la velocidad de una snitch. Y en ese aspecto quien sale más perjudicado eres tú.

El rubio bufó molesto. No le iba a resultar nada cómodo tener que comer en la misma mesa él, un perfecto sangrepura con una sangresucia, que no contenta con eso es además una desquiciante sabelotodo, y sus padres muggles.

—Espero que sea una broma —dijo.

—No, no lo es. Ojalá lo fuera, así me ahorraba el montar el numerito —respondió la castaña entre suspiro y suspiro, prueba de que ella estaba tan disgustada como él.

Draco estuvo unos instantes en silencio, mientras la mirada de súplica de Granger, la cual desconocía hasta el momento, se fijaba en él. Se debatía sobre si aceptar o no. Estaba claro que debía hacerlo, no podían arriesgarse, además, con lo estricto que estaba siendo el Ministerio los últimos días seguro que están al acecho en busca de la verdad. Y ya no solo el Ministerior, Rita Skeeter debe de tenerles en el punto de mira, con la pluma preparada para escribir una nueva difamación sobre ellos.

—Está bien. De acuerdo. ¿Este sábado dices? Procura que haya algo rico de cenar —cedió Malfoy poniéndose en pie.

—Gracias —agradeció ella muy sinceramente—. Pero hay algo más —murmuró temiendo decírselo al joven.

—¿El qué? —Preguntó bajo un pequeño sentimiento de expectación.

—Pues que… También tiene que venir tu madre —Expresó con dificultad, y cerrando los ojos para no ver la cara de pasmo que tenía Malfoy en aquellos momentos.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó él, perdiendo el juicio poco a poco—. Pero, ¿tú te estás oyendo? ¿Cómo vas a meter a mi madre y a tus padres aquí, con nosotros dos? ¿No crees que ya era complicada la situación de sólo tu familia y yo? —Las preguntas se disparaban solas. Estaba tan atónito que no podía dejar de hablar.

—Quieren conocer a su suegra formalmente, es normal —se exculpó la chica, agitando los brazos—. Además, supongo que tu madre, si aceptó esto fue porque no quería verte en lo más alto de Azkaban. Seguro que hace el esfuerzo.

Draco dio una palmada.

—Claro, porque mi madre es así, tan bondadosa y tranquila. Le encanta cenar con muggles y sus hijas sangresucias —manifestó sus nervios con mofa, mientras movía los brazos como Granger y ponía cara de bobalicón.

Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reír, porque ver a Malfoy agudizando la voz mientras hablaba resultaba bastante cómico. Sin embargo, no quería que le viera, así que se tapó la comisura de la boca para que no viera que se inclinaba hacía arriba.

—Sí, Malfoy —dijo al fin, dispuesta a lanzar su réplica—. Eres un auténtico genio del humor —le apuntó con el dedo índice—. El sábado a las nueve, por tú bien.

"Y en parte por el mío" Pensó, pero no tuvo valor a decir nada.

Los dos días siguientes transcurrieron bastante rápido para Hermione. Malfoy estaba exageradamente irritable en el trabajo y todos lo comentaban en la oficina, su nuevo jefe tenía mucho humor y lo había dejado claro desde que vino.

—¿Habéis discutido? —Preguntó extremadamente curiosa Lavender Brown, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de "rayos laser".

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Fue lo que alcanzó a decir Hermione.

—No sé, no veía al Sr. Malfoy tan irritado desde hace mucho.

—Ya, porque Malf- Draco… no lleva aquí desde hace una semana —respondió sarcásticamente. A Hermione le daba repelús escuchar el nombre del rubio con un "señor" delante.

—Me refiero a nuestra época en Hogwarts, Herms —Su voz estaba resultando tan aguda que Hermione debía hacer uso de toda su capacidad cerebral y su paciencia para no perder los nervios.

La castaña guardó en una carpeta de cartón todos los folios que tenía a mano y se puso en pie súbitamente.

—Voy a llevarle esto al _señor _—recalcó la última palabra, como si estuviera hablando de algún santo muggle.

No dejaba de mover el pie nerviosamente mientras esperaba el dichoso ascensor que funcionaba a base de magia. Venía de las plantas de abajo y parecía ocupado, cuando se abrió se encontró a Theodore Nott y a su lado a Daphne Greengrass, la cual portaba en una mano una lujosa taza de café, mirándole con sus ojos color miel y su rostro enmarcado por su pelo rubio.

—Hola, Granger —saludó Nott de un modo cordial—. ¿Vas a ver a Draco?

—Sí —respondió mientras sentía la mirada de Greengrass atravesarle.

Entraron al despacho de Malfoy en un silencio sepulcral. Cuando lo hicieron vio como Daphne se apresuraba a acercarse al rubio mientras portaba entre sus manos una carpeta decorada de un modo un tanto cursi para Hermione.

—Hola, Draco —dijo empleando un tono de voz realmente alegre—. Te he traído una taza de café como te gusta.

Malfoy la cogió sin mucho interés.

—Gracias, Daphne —la chica sonrió ampliamente al haberse sentido realizada. Él miró a las otras dos personas que se encontraban presentes—. Hola, Theodore. Hola, _tú_.

Hermione comenzó a reír ineludiblemente, de un modo tan exagerado que tanto Draco como Daphne no pudieron evitar fruncir el ceño al verla.

—Ay, qué tonto eres, _cari _—dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda al rubio—. Te tengo dicho que me llames Hermione.

Theodore se había llevado el puño a la boca para evitar no atragantarse de la risa que le estaba produciendo aquello. Lo tenía muy claro, Dumbledore era un genio, había cogido a las dos personas más incompatibles de todo el mundo mágico y las había obligado a soportarse.

—Bueno, vuelvo al trabajo —Hermione dio media vuelta y salió de allí tan rápido como pudo.

La mesa de trabajo había sido ocupada por el trasero de Daphne, que se cruzó de piernas y se miró las uñas.

—Dime, Draco, que es una broma.

"Ojalá lo fuera" Dijo él para sus adentros.

—No, no lo es. Aunque no lo parezca, están terriblemente enamorados —informó Theodore jocoso, disfrutando del momento y de la cara de Daphne.

Cuando estaban en Hogwarts, todas las chicas de Slytherin suspiraban embelesadas cada vez que veían pasar a Draco Malfoy, con su expresión de superioridad y sus andares decididos. Todas las chicas querían algo con él, un beso, un abrazo, _sexo_… Pero él siempre, y esto es algo que nunca entenderán las Slytherins, se inclinaba por Pansy Parkinson, la más malvada de todas las jóvenes de Hogwarts. Obviamente, Daphne Greengrass no era una excepción, aun intentaba algo con el rubio, aunque fuera en vano.

—Aun no lo puedo creer —comentó la rubia, mirándose las uñas.

Que aquel matrimonio era una farsa solo lo sabían Blaise Zabinni y Theodore Nott, las dos únicas personas en las que podía confiar. Ni si quiera lo sabía Pansy, era mejor que creyera que era verdad a que su locura lo estropeara todo. Aunque en el fondo era consciente de que haría algo conociendo la verdad o no.

* * *

El sábado llegó para el pesar del Slytherin. No dejaba de darle vueltas al "qué hacer". Su madre había aceptado asistir aunque a regañadientes y estaba seguro de que lo hizo para poder ver bien la cara a toda la familia de su yerna postiza. Hermione había pasado todo el día limpiando con la ayuda de su varita, y preparando toda la cena, que estaba claro que debía ser suculenta para satisfacer a Narcissa Malfoy. Todo debía de parecer perfecto, tenía que convencer a sus padres a toda costa porque, si algo no aguantaba, era que sus padres cuestionaran cada cosa que ella fuera a hacer.

—¡Malfoy! —Llamó desde su habitación—. Dúchate ya, llegarán en dos horas.

Malfoy estaba mirando la televisión que había traído Granger mientras pensaba cómo hacían los muggles para que aquello funcionara.

—Ya me he duchado a primera hora de la mañana —respondió sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—Pues vuélvete a duchar, y vístete bien. Debes causar una buena impresión —dijo presentándose en el lugar donde estaba él, para poder decirlo claramente—. Venga.

Él la miró con un gran cansancio.

—Hazlo tú primero.

—No, estoy segura de que eres un plasta en la ducha y quiero asegurarme de que eres lo más rápido posible.

Al fin logró que el rubio se pusiera en pie.

—Que sepas que sólo lo hago para no oírte.

—Sí, sí. Date vida —respondió ella dándole pequeños empujones para que anduviera más deprisa.

Al fin entró en el aseo, ella bajó a la cocina, para meter en el horno es pastel de papas que había hecho. Conforme lo hacía empezaba a cuestionarse si era una buena opción hacer un plato típico de Argentina con Narcissa de invitada. Pero es que a Hermione le gustaba mucho el pastel de papas, la receta se la enseñó su madre, y a ella se lo enseñó una amiga suya de Argentina. Esperaba que la receta le hubiera salido lo mejor posible.

Estuvo largo rato entre la encimera y los fogones, mientras esperaba que Malfoy saliera de la ducha, pasaron diez minutos y dejó de oír el agua caer.

—Al fin —se dijo, dirigiéndose al piso de arriba para entrar ella a la ducha.

Tocó la puerta del aseo y no recibió respuesta.

—¿Malfoy? —Preguntó para asegurarse, mientras volvía a repiquetear en ella.

Finalmente, la abrió, dando por hecho que él ya estaría en su cuarto vistiéndose. Error. Ahí estaba Malfoy, saliendo de la ducha, con una toalla en la cintura y el pelo mojado, rozándole los ojos.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces, Granger?

Ella se tapó los ojos con sus manos mientras sus pómulos se tornaban de un color rojizo, como si dos manzanas se hubieran posicionado en ellos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó torpemente.

—¿Es qué no te han enseñado a llamar? —Cuestionaba él, creciéndose por momentos, disfrutando del rubor de la joven—. Bueno, no hace falta que respondas, supongo que estabas fuera de ti deseando ver mi precioso cuerpo.

Al oír aquello, Hermione se quitó las manos de la vista.

—¡He llamado cincuenta veces, hurón estúpido! —Exclamó perdiendo los papeles por momentos. Entonces se acercó a él lentamente, mientras él se hacía cada vez más para atrás.

—Granger, ¿qué haces? —Preguntó.

Ella trataba de hacerle sentir incómodo, como siempre hacía él con ella. Se acercaría a él, le tocaría el pecho y entonces ya no podría aguantarse más la risa, porque estaba segura de que el Slytherin dibujaría en su cara una expresión de molestia e incomodidad digna de ser fotografiada. No obstante, no salió como Hermione esperaba, pues cuando estuvo a escasos milímetros de rozar la perfecta piel de Malfoy, él resbaló y cayó de espaldas en la ducha, y ella cayó detrás de él, apretando el grifo sin querer y haciendo que el agua de la alcachofa, que estaba arriba, cayera sobre ellos, empapándolos.

—¡Por Merlín! —Levantó la voz la chica—. ¿Estás bien?

El golpe que debió haberse dado él era exagerado, pero por suerte no parecía haberse hecho nada. El agua seguía cayendo, y ellos empapándose cada vez más. Hermione estaba casi tan aturdida como él. Ambos tenían la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, y no eran conscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo que no podían apartar la vista. Ella pensó que los ojos de Malfoy eran más atractivos de lo que había apreciado nunca, tan grises y penetrantes como unas cuchillas afiladas. Por su parte, Draco sólo podía pensar en plena inconsciencia, que los orbes que tenía frente a él resultaban tan dulces como el chocolate.

—Granger… Pesas, ¿eh? —Alcanzó a decir al fin, una vez que la lucidez llegó a él.

Ella cerró el grifo y trató de levantarse como pudo, de un modo torpe. Sus manos resbalaban con el agua, y estaba a poco de volverse a caer, pero por suerte consiguió recuperar el equilibrio y ponerse en pie. Ahora quien necesitaba una ducha urgente era ella, que estaba hecha un completo desastre, mientras él se reía de ella.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Quiso saber ella.

—No es gracioso del todo —dijo Draco seriamente—. Sólo estaba pensando que la esponja de tu cabeza hace su función a la perfección —comentó refiriéndose a la melena de la joven.

No pudo replicar ella, porque en aquel momento fue consciente de que a Malfoy se le había caído la toalla y su cara se convirtió en un tomate maduro. Dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto de baño resbalándose con los pequeños charquitos que habían quedado por el suelo.

El rubio se rascaba la cara con su dedo índice mientras pensaba qué diantres le había dado ahora a la sabelotodo. Y fue en aquel momento, cuando reparó en ello.

—¡GRANGER! —Gritó con un histerismo que a Hermione le recordó a cuando su padre la reprendía de pequeña porque había hecho algo muy malo.

Ella se encerró en el cuarto, aun con las manos en la cara, mientras pensaba que aquella cena iba a ser un completo desastre.

Estaba segura de ello.

* * *

_Hola a todas :D_

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien, espero que sí? Cada vez me lo paso mejor escribiendo este fic. Con este me divierto y me río, en Subyugada sufro cuando lo hago, pero me gusta también escribirlo. _

_Bien, dejadme reviews con lo que opináis de este capítulo que yo por mi parte continuaré escribiendo animadamente._

_Muchas gracias por leerme y seguir cada capítulo, es muy importante para mí, y como siempre gracias a quienes dejaron review en el anterior capítulo:_

The Ladycat69, rebeca, brendush, mary-animeangel, Klaes13, anguiiMalfoydark, Janne Malfoy, MonikGarciaP, Venefica.d, Natalys, Kary Alonso, BereLestrange, andrea, minako marie, Vane, .HR, ROSNY

_Nos vemos en el próximo._

_Con cariño,_

**Vel-**


End file.
